


deify

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, a word a day, semiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson can't find the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deify

"Do not deify me, Watson."

Holmes eyes are pained and he holds his pipe in front of his face like a shield from Watson lowering himself to his knees in front of his chair. Because he can't think. Because Holmes sits with his bare feet drawn up.

Sometimes, always, he can't write with Holmes in the room. Not when Watson only has to look up for the words to disfigure themselves, all his icons shattering.

Holmes turns his face into the back of the chair, so Watson looks at the round bone of his ankle instead, at the white scar bisecting it. He longs to press his thumb there and memorize it completely. Maybe then his dialogue won't ring so hollow.

"I couldn't find the words... even if you wanted me to." He's not sure what he means himself, but it makes Holmes look at him, gaze softening. His cheeks are red and Watson experiences again the sensation of all his history and pages burning, the entire structure crumbling for lack of a word. For red.


End file.
